When the Clock Strikes Twelve
by SakuraWolf11
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN as Plot Bunny for Plot Bunny Madness my collection of plot bunnies
1. The Transfer Student

Disclaimer: Sadly, the beautiful, talented, wonderful J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me… The only things I DO own are the two made-up characters in this fic. ((details will not be given out…))

Author's Note: My made-up character may be a bit on the god-mode side… If you don't know what that is, it's when a character is really powerful, smart, or above everyone/everything else and can do about anything. He/She isn't that far, but maybe just a tiny bit… Got to take out my god-moding somewhere! Oh, I might not be on a lot, and if I take a long time to update, I'm really sorry.

Chap. 1 The Transfer Student

**At the Dursley's**

There, alone, Harry Potter sat. The Dursley's had gone out for a huge neighborhood block party and Harry was left alone in the house. The living room was empty and Harry just sat on the couch, looking at the fireplace. Ron had recently owled him that his parents were going to let him use Floo Powder to go and get him. "He sure is taking a while, he said he'd be here at 8 o' clock, but it's already 9!" Harry thought aloud, actually glad the Dursley's left him there at the house.

Just then, Ron flew straight out of the fireplace, covered in soot. Smoke dissolved in the air as Ron dusted his clothes off for the most part. He stood up, and looked around. "It smells weird in here... Muggles have odd tastes…" Ron said, completely oblivious that Harry was sitting right in front of him.

"Ahem," Harry said as he cleared his throat, "Hello, Ron." After saying this, Harry had to make sure to resist the urge to laugh. Ron turned all the way around before he noticed Harry sitting on the couch.

"Oh, Harry, that's where you are!" Ron exclaimed his face reddened with embarrassment. "We should get going soon," Ron added, handing Harry a small packet of Floo Powder.

"But, how are we going to get my stuff there?" Harry asked, looking at his trunk. "Hedwig went ahead to your house, but how am I supposed to get the rest of my stuff over there?" he asked, taking the packet of Floo Powder.

Ron looked over at Harry, thinking of how to answer. "Um, how about you hold onto your trunk, and it might come along," Ron answered, hoping Harry would be satisfied so they could leave. '_I wonder how these muggles can live in such an odd-smelling place. No wonder Harry hates it here…_' Ron thought to himself, waiting for Harry to reply.

Harry sighed, and grabbed his trunk. "I guess it could work…" he replied. Harry walked inside of the fireplace, and opened the packet of Floo Powder. Harry cleared his throat, threw the powder down, and yelled, "The Burrow!" Green smoke was all that was left in the fireplace, and Ron quickly followed Harry to his house.

**At the Burrow**

Harry tumbled out of the Weasley's fireplace, his trunk shortly after him. After his trunk hit him, Harry silently cursed and stood up, brushing off the soot. Ron came through the fireplace after Harry moved his trunk out of the way.

"Oh, Harry, it's nice to see you again," Mrs. Weasley said, walking up to Harry. She hugged him, and then looked at Ron. "Ron, take Harry's stuff upstairs, I'll talk to him about youknowwhat," Mrs. Weasley said, shooing Ron up the stairs.

"Where's everyone else?" Harry asked, looking around for Fred and George, but then remembered that they ran away from Hogwarts the previous year. He was also looking for Ginny, but did not see her. '_I wonder what she meant by youknowwhat…_' he thought to himself, and followed Mrs. Weasley into the living room.

"Have you been reading the Daily Prophet, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, suddenly becoming serious, a trait she rarely showed unless something really important or dangerous was amiss. After Harry shook his head no, Mrs. Weasley continued. "Well, there is an article in here you should see, and I don't think I can summarize it well enough for you to understand," she explained, handing Harry the newspaper. On the front cover, Dumbledore was surrounded by photographers and news people, trying to walk away. Below the huge picture was the following article:

**A Hidden Transfer Student! What is Dumbledore Trying to Hide?**

Early in the morning, a young wizard spotted Albus Dumbledore at an airport. An airport is a place used by Muggles to travel long distances. The young wizard was at the airport with his family, and spotted Dumbledore with a foreign girl.

When asked about the girl, Dumbledore openly replied that she was going to be a transfer student at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry School, but when he was approached by news people and photographers, rumors spread like wild fire, and Dumbledore refused to say anything but this: "I will not spoil this girl's introduction at Hogwarts by telling you all everything now, but I will say this, when the clock is about to strike twelve, noon or midnight, do not be in her presence." More rumors spread even faster then the previous ones at this warning.

The young wizard has asked to conceal his identity, and so he will remain anonymous. He has also let us in on some information about the girl in return for our promise to conceal his identity.

The girl seems to have long hair, though the color cannot be certain, is assumed to be a dark shade. A dog, whose size cannot be confirmed due to the fact that he was spotted with only a quick glance, was seen with the girl only for an instant before the young wizard was to leave with his family. Nothing else is known about the girl except that she is a witch, and is not from this country.

If anyone has anymore information about this unknown girl, please write to the Daily Prophet for an interview. Thank you for your time.

Harry reread the article several times before he looked up at Mrs. Weasley. "Why is Dumbledore trying to keep her a secret? Why did she have to come by Muggle transport? What is that warning about?" Harry asked, hoping Mrs. Weasley had some answers.

"The only thing I do know is what is said in that article there." Mrs. Weasley said, sighing as she looked towards the stairs. "Ron and the others got so excited, and are already packed up for school. You are already packed, right Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry nodded his head, and Mrs. Weasley smiled. "That's good; it's august thirty-first, so school starts tomorrow. Ron sent a letter to Hermione about the article already and everyone's excited about school. I really hope they have a safe year this year. Sorry, I rambled on a bit, you should go on to bed." Mrs. Weasley said, standing up from the couch.

Harry nodded again, and quietly yawned. "Good night, Ms. Weasley," he said while going up the stairs. He was about to reach the top of the stairs when he remembered something. "Um… which room am I going to sleep in?" he asked, hoping Mrs. Weasley was still out there.

"Oh, sleep in Ron's room, there's an extra bunk there. Don't you remember?" Mrs. Weasley asked, and then said, "I'm going off to bed,"

Harry opened the door with 'Ron' largely written on the door. Seeing his stuff already there, he changed into his pajamas, and then fell asleep on the empty bunk.

**The Malfoy Manor**

"Father, why did you tell the reporters to keep my identity a secret? We had the chance to gain some more fame!" Draco yelled at his father, just finishing reading the front page of the Daily Prophet.

Lucius glared at his son. "Draco, are you sure you don't need glasses? It said _muggle _airport! If we announced we you saw the girl at a _muggle_ airport, our reputation would be ruined!" Lucius yelled back at his son. "And don't you **dare** yell at me again, Draco." Lucius warned.

"Yes father." Draco replied, inwardly shivering at the thought of disobeying his father. Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy, mastermind of so many ways to torture anyone who disobeys him, even his son. "But father," Draco began, "why were we at that airport anyway?" he asked, watching his father, for the first time, hesitate.

'_I can't tell him that I got a letter from that evil girl,_' Lucius thought to himself, remembering the letter she had mailed him.

Dear Luci,

(yes, I remember that little nickname I gave you,)

It has been so long since I last saw you, ten years, were it? Maybe more or less, I can't remember. Well, I coming over on a plane, and arriving in London on August 30, and I hope to see you there! Does your son look like you when you were his age? I wonder if my natural ability to attract attention will work.

See you soon,

YouKnowWho

Lucius had crumpled up the letter and threw it in the fireplace immediately after reading it. "That just knows how to make me mad," Lucius muttered, and noticed his son still waiting for an answer. "Just go to your room, Draco," Lucius snapped at his son, watching him hurry to his room.

'_What was that all about?_' Draco thought to himself, sitting on his bed. "Dad got all angry all of a sudden when I asked why we were at that wretched airport." Draco said to himself, upset that his father sent him to his room, just for asking a stupid question. '_I bet it has to do with that letter I found in the fireplace_,' he thought. A few days ago he found a letter in the fireplace addressed to his dad. He replaced it with a duplicate letter, and kept the one he found. He still hadn't read the letter since the very next day his dad said they were going on a trip, and found them at a muggle airport the day before.

After opening the letter, Draco found the letter easily flattened out. Reading the letter, he tried to keep himself from laughing at the thought of his father being called Luci, but what really puzzled him was how the girl knew his father, and was coming to Hogwarts. '_she must be someone else…_' Draco thought, knowing it would be unbelievable for the girl to be the same person. '_If she's a first year, she would have been shorter, but if she's my age and year… Wait, if she's my age, she would be seventeen, and how could she have known my father when he was my age? That was over seventeen years ago!_' Draco was greatly confused at this, and set himself to packing for Hogwarts to get his mind off the matter. He had fallen asleep right after he was done from packing, his mind still trying to put together the non-matching pieces of the puzzle surrounding the mysterious transfer student and his father.

**At the Granger's**

"Hermione, dear, I believe you'll have a wonderful time at Hogwarts this year," Mrs. Granger said, smiling brightly at her daughter.

Hermione was puzzled, "Why mum?" she asked, collecting her books for the school year.

"The Daily Prophet says there's going to be a transfer student this year, I really hope she's in your year," Mrs. Granger said, pausing to sip her tea.

"Oh, Ron sent a letter about that," Hermione said, '_I have an odd feeling that this is going to be a fun, but dangerous, year,_' she thought. That article caused a ton of rumors, some saying that the girl was evil, that her dog was the grim itself, that she worked with Voldemort, (though no one was brave enough to publish his name) but no one seemed to think she was a good person.

Mrs. Granger noticed Hermione staring out into space, "Are you worried about something?" the curious mother asked, after seeing her daughter shake her head and continue packing, she continued drinking her tea. Mr. Granger was working, but Mrs. Granger had a day off.

"Mother, have you seen that new book I got for Arithmancy?" Hermione called out to her mother, scaling the tall bookshelves in her room.

"It's on the coffee table dear, you left it out so you could find it first, remember?" Mrs. Granger reminded her, seeing Hermione rush out of her room, picking up the book.

"Thank you, mom," Hermione said, going back into her room.

Mrs. Granger finished her tea and started to wash the cup. "It's getting late, so when you're finished packing you should go to bed. School starts tomorrow," she said to her daughter, hoping she heard her. Hermione was already asleep, her arms wrapped around a book.

**A/N** How was that? Was that a good start? I'll update as soon as possible! Flamers are appreciated to help me! Any suggestions? Please review!


	2. Trains and Odd Personalities

Disclaimer: Sadly, the beautiful, talented, wonderful J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me… The only things I DO own are the two made-up characters in this fic. ((details will not be given out…))

Author's Note: My made-up character may be a bit on the god-mode side… If you don't know what that is, it's when a character is really powerful, smart, or above everyone/everything else and can do about anything. He/She isn't that far, but maybe just a tiny bit… Got to take out my god-moding somewhere! Oh, I might not be on a lot, and if I take a long time to update, I'm really sorry, but I've finally updated this chapter!

Trains and Odd Personalities

**At Diagon Alley**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all met up at Diagon Alley, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley was helping Ginny with her supplies while the trio shopped on their own. Hermione already had most of her stuff, but Harry and Ron needed to restock some of their supplies.

After hours of shopping, and tons of walking, the trio headed to a close restaurant. While they were walking, a hooded girl with her face down was walking their way, and bumped into them. "I'm sorry," she said, then she hurried away, but Harry glimpsed golden eyes peering through the hood.

"Whoa, that was quick," Ron said, a bit surprised after the girl bumped into them, quickly apologized, and then hurried away. "Hey, Harry, what was with her?" Ron asked while looking back towards the way the girl ran away. "Harry…?" Ron asked again, waving his hand in front of his face.

Harry was facing the way the girl ran, staring into space. '_Those golden eyes were so…_' Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden feeling of being pushed to the ground. "What," Harry began, but stopped, noticing his friends looking at him oddly.

"Harry, you were in a daze for about five minutes! You didn't even notice us pull you into the restaurant," Hermione said, "it was like you were in a trance or something, what happened to you?" the brunette asked him, handing him a Butterbeer.

After drinking some of the drink, Harry looked up at his two friends. "That girl that bumped into us earlier, I think she had golden eyes or something. Under her hood I glimpsed two golden orbs, they were so mesmerizing…" Harry was about to space out again, but gained control of himself and drank some more of his juice.

Ron rolled his eyes, "First it was Cho, then it was Ginny, now you're falling for this girl because of her eyes!"

Harry glared at Ron, "Don't joke about it like that! And I'm not _falling_ for this girl, I was just entranced by her eyes, that's all," Harry said, thinking to himself, '_that better be all it is,' _

"Well enough of this, Hermione said, we need to get back to Flourish and Blots. Your parents said that they'd wait for us there, Ron," Hermione explained as she paid the waiter as they left. "Plus I would like to see if they have a certain book I'm looking for," she added, smiling as she slightly quickened her walking pace.

"So, that's why she's in such a hurry to go," Ron whispered to Harry. Harry smiled as they continued onward to the bookstore.

"What was that, Ron?" Hermione asked, facing the two boys as they stopped in front of her.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it," Ron said, turning Hermione back around.

After reaching the bookstore, the trio met up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but didn't see Ginny. "Mum, where's Ginny?" Ron asked, turning his head left to right.

"She's inside the store, buying some book… I think the author was, Madame… Starts with an h…" Mrs. Weasley said, deep in thought.

Hermione beamed with happiness and surprise, "Madame Hilary! Her latest book just came out! I've got to go buy it," Hermione said, rushing into the bookstore.

Harry and Ron waited with Ron's parents for the two girls to come out and waited for ten minutes. "It doesn't take _that_ long to buy a book does it?" Ron asked aloud, looking at everyone, waiting for an answer. No one replied, so Ron gave up.

Finally coming out of the book store, Hermione and Ginny each held a package with bright smiles on their face. After checking her watch, Mrs. Weasley became very worried and serious at the same time.

"Everyone, we are _so _lucky to be close to the train station because we have less than an hour to get to the train," Mrs. Weasley said, hurrying the kids to the exit of Diagon Alley. After driving quickly in his new car, Mr. Weasley took all the trunks out of his car and let Mrs. Weasley take the kids to Platform 9 ¾ .

**On the Hogwarts Express**

"Woo, we barely made it!" Ron yelled, holding onto the side rail as Harry and Hermione walked with him, trying to find an open compartment.

Hermione opened the door to the compartment saying, "Everywhere else is full by now, so let's settle in here," Harry and Ron nodded, and noticed a girl looking out of the window. She had long, flowing black hair, and skin that was not pale, but not tan either. Harry had this weird feeling that he had seen her before.

"Do you mind if we sit here with you?" Harry asked, putting his trunk in the above compartment. He was quite surprised when he saw the mesmerizing golden eyes look towards him, the very same eyes he had seen earlier.

The girl turned to look at the three who entered and said, "No, I don't mind at all! It's going to be fun with more people!" she smiled brightly, her cloak flowed as a gentle breeze came through the window. "Do you mind if I have the window open just a bit? I like a soothing breeze." she said, putting her hand against the side of her face, blocking her long bangs to get into her face. The two boys shook their heads as they settled down into the compartment.

"Well, my name's Hermione, I'm glad to meet you," Hermione said. She held out her hand and sat down next to the girl as she shook her hand.

"I'm Sakura!" Sakura replied, brightly smiling. Harry and Ron took their turns introducing themselves, and Sakura happily shook their hands as well.

"Are you a first year?" Hermione asked, curious about this girl. '_Sakura, an odd name, I've never met anyone with that name before…_' Hermione thought to herself.

"No, I'm transferring here," Sakura said, still smiling. Even before they came, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had a feeling that she hadn't stopped smiling for a long time. All of a sudden, the door to the compartment opened and a huge black dog slowly walked in, its eyes were the same golden as Sakura's, but they were more alert, looking at each person in the compartment. It walked slowly over to where Sakura sat, and lay at her feet. "Don't be afraid, he's a kind wolf. His name's Drake," Sakura said. She let her hand fall to the side, slightly touching the wolf.

'_All those rumors about her seem just like the opposite,_' Ron, Harry, and Hermione thought at the same time. Almost everyone thought she was evil, vicious, or something like that. Sakura smiled forever it seemed, and her wolf was so calm, he seemed like he was just an oversized Labrador.

Then, all of a sudden, a large snowy owl that looked like Hedwig flew in through the open window and landed on Sakura's shoulder holding a howler. The only difference between Hedwig that this owl had was that this bird had red eyes.

"Hey, Pyro," Sakura said to the bird, petting his head. Harry and the others had puzzled looks on their faces. Sakura was also puzzled at the fact that the others were puzzled, but soon understood why. "Pyro is my pet, and Drake is my guardian. I can see you guys are puzzled," Sakura said, smiling.

"Guardian? What do you mean by guardian?" Hermione asked, still a bit puzzled.

"Oh, back where I went to school everyone had a guardian. You see, my school was basically made up of huge trees that grew really close to each other. Nobody carved the trees, or harmed them in any way. They just grew together like a school shaped like a huge tree. There are many wild animals about, so the professors thought it was reasonable to have every student to have a guardian. Since the whole majority of the towns were in forested areas, everyone soon had a guardian for themselves even when they weren't going to school. All guardians are either registered animagusses, or tamed, trained animals. Whichever one you had depended on your magical skill and/or wealth," Sakura explained, smiling the whole time.

"So, is your guardian an animagus, or a plain animal?" Ron asked, looking at Drake.

"Drake is an animagus," Sakura said, still smiling.

"Hey, your owl still has that letter," Ron reminded her. Sakura nodded and opened the letter, and Dumbledore's voice rang out:

"Hello, Sakura, I see that you've met with Harry, Ron, and Hermione already," at this comment, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were surprised that Dumbledore knew they had met up with each other. The letter continued, "And it should be around eleven when the letter arrives, so you have an hour, Sakura. Harry, Ron, Hermione, I think it would be wise if you three were to get out and come back in the compartment, or be very careful," After that, the letter ripped itself up and fell to the floor in pieces.

"You read the newspaper, right?" Sakura asked, her smile gone from her face. Her face was covered with worry. She kept looking at her watch, and finally said, "It's eleven fifty-five,"

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Hermione asked, checking her own watch. It was now eleven fifty-nine.

Sakura looked at her, "I have… another… perso…" Sakura fainted before she could go on.

"Sakura!" Harry yelled, and he rushed to her side. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asked, but was surprised by the answer he received.

Sakura lifted her head up, her face held no emotion, but her eyes were held fast in a glare. Her eyes had turned the same deep red as her owl's eyes. "Don't touch me," she said cruelly.

**A/N **How's that? Is that a good chapter, or was it too short? Was it too long? Please review any suggestions, bursts of emotions, and/or rude remarks. Thank you.


	3. Sorting out More than Houses

Disclaimer: Sadly, the beautiful, talented, wonderful J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me… The only things I DO own are the two made-up characters in this fic. ((details will not be given out…))

Author's Note: My made-up character may be a bit on the god-mode side… If you don't know what that is, it's when a character is really powerful, smart, or above everyone/everything else and can do about anything. He/She isn't that far, but maybe just a tiny bit… Got to take out my god-moding somewhere! Oh, I might not be on a lot, and if I take a long time to update, I'm really sorry, but I've finally updated this chapter!

Sorting out More than Houses

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were **very** confused. "Sakura, what's the matter?" Hermione asked, reaching her hand out towards Sakura.

Sakura swatted her hand away and said, "I said don't touch me!" She got up, and stormed out of the compartment, her long black hair flowed down from her head as she walked out. "I'm not listening, Drake!" Sakura yelled as she slammed the door of the compartment shut. Harry, Ron, and Hermione just sat there, when Hermione remembered that Drake was an animagus.

"Drake," Harry began, "What happened to Sakura?" he asked, looking at the big wolf. Pyro had stayed on Sakura's shoulder and was carried out by her when she left.

Drake howled, and turned into his human form. He still had his golden eyes, and had black hair that was as long as Sakura's hair, but had a male look to it. His long bangs covered his eyes partly, and he had a tall, muscular, medium-build body. "Dumbledore warned you **twice**, yet you fail to put the pieces together. Sakura has two personalities. Every time the clock strikes twelve, she faints, and turns into her other personality," Drake explained, sighing as he put his hand on his forehead, his bangs falling through the spaces between his fingers. "During the daytime to noon she is very kind, cheerful, and never stops smiling. From noon to midnight she is the exact opposite," Drake explained further, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Oh, so _that's_ why Dumbledore said those things," Ron said, finally understanding.

"Geez, Ron, you took _that_ long to realize what he meant?" Hermione asked him, realizing just how stupid he is.

"But Drake, why did she say something to you when you didn't say anything? Plus you were in your wolf form," Harry said, confused about everything, and was trying to take it all in.

"Sakura told you how everyone has a guardian back where we came from, but she left out some important things. One, all guardians can speak telepathically to each other, but with regular humans, they can only speak telepathically to the one they are to protect. I was telling Sakura to stay and talk things out before she stormed out. She can speak telepathically back, but she was too angry to concentrate. Sakura is gifted with more than one guardian," Drake paused, noticing that Ron was confused.

"How can she have more than one guardian? Is that allowed?" Ron asked, very puzzled.

Drake looked at Ron as he said, "Just as we guardians don't choose to be guardians, we don't get to choose our masters, and our masters don't get to choose us," When Ron nodded, finally understanding, Drake continued, "Another thing about us guardians is that we can also speak telepathically to normal animals, even us animagus guardians. Each person is born either a guardian or not one; we don't have a choice, so a person could be a guardian without even knowing it. Also, every guardian has a unique gift. I naturally have the senses of a wolf, but my gift is that I can control the shadows." Drake explained, looking at the three kids.

"You have to watch out for Pyro, though, for his power is to find 'sweet spots', or areas on your body that can either cause you immense pain when hit really hard, or it can cause your hormones to rapidly rise if someone lightly touches there," Drake explained, sighing again.

"I'll go find Sakura, you can stay here. Doubtless you'll see her again soon," Drake said, leaving the compartment. Before he left, Drake turned back into his wolf form saying, "I think it might be best if my identity stays hidden and I'm seen as a normal wolf, and I also think that you guys shouldn't tell anyone else about Sakura… It's best if everyone thinks she and her other personality are two separate people. I'll tell Sakura later about all of this,"

**Sakura**

"Geez, why did that stupid girl have to go and tell them everything about us?" Sakura thought aloud, walking angrily down the train hallway.

"_It's just her personality. Remember, she's the opposite of you_," Pyro said telepathically to Sakura.

Sakura smirked, "I guess that's true, Pyro," Sakura said, reaching her right hand up to pet the owl. As she was walking, Sakura bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going," Sakura said, looking down at the boy she knocked down.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" the boy said standing up, also brushing his clothes off with his hands.

Sakura was about to comment back when she recognized him. "Hey, are you a Malfoy?" Sakura asked, placing her hand under his chin.

Draco was both confused and annoyed, '_How **dare** she speak to me like that! But wait, how does she know my name? It can't be…'_ Draco thought. Controlling his emotions, Draco kept a straight face and removed Sakura's hand from underneath his chin. "So what if I'm a Malfoy? Got a problem with it?" Draco asked, keeping his face straight.

"I knew it," Sakura said, pinning Draco against the hallway wall. "Only someone as cute as you could be a Malfoy," she said, her hand brushing Draco's bangs from his eyes. "_Pyro, where is his sweet spot?_" Sakura asked telepathically, keeping her eyes on Draco.

Pyro's deep red eyes searched Draco's body up and down when he said, "_He's just like his father. His spot is in the exact same place, right where his heart is,_" Pyro squawked as he sat on Sakura's shoulder.

"_Thanks, Pyro,_" Sakura replied, she smirked as she got closer to Draco. She placed her hand against the wall as she ran her hand down the side of his face, down to his chest where Draco's 'sweet spot' is. "You know, you're just like your father, Draco," Sakura said, lightly rubbing her hand back in forth on Draco's chest.

Draco was at a loss for words. 'What… what is she doing to me? Wait; did she just say something about my father? She must be the transfer student!' Draco thought, unable to speak, his mind overfilling with lust. Just then, Draco snapped back to normal as Sakura sprang off him, a huge black wolf in the hall way.

"Drake, I was just having some fun, and you had to ruin it," Sakura said to the wolf, her eyes deep red, held in a glare. Even though the tone of her voice held anger, only her eyes shared that anger. The rest of her face was straight, emotionless, and hard to read. "I know that, Drake…" Sakura said to the wolf, causing Draco to become _very_ confused. "I'm Sakura, I'll see you later," Sakura said, walking away, leaving Draco up against the wall.

**Draco**

Draco was about to follow her when he heard Pansy's voice, "Draco, where did you go?"

"I'm right here," Draco said, walking over to her, frustrated that he let Sakura get away. How did she know his father and be seventeen? Or at least, that's what age Draco _thinks_ Sakura is…

"Where were you? I've been looking in every compartment on this god forsaken train!" Pansy yelled, angry at Draco for leaving her.

"At least you found me," Draco replied, still upset over Sakura.

Pansy clung onto Draco's arm as they walked over to the compartment. Draco put his hands in his pockets, silently expressing his depressed emotions he was trained not to show.

When they finally reached the compartment, Draco's thoughts were still on Sakura. 'How does she know me and my father? It seems, from the various rumors, that she will be transferring into seventh year, the same as my year, but why was she talking to the wolf as if they were having a conversation?' Draco thought, sitting down with Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting across from them, gobbling up the treats they bought of the trolley. Then the train stopped, and everyone started to file out of the train. Draco grabbed his stuff, along with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle trailing behind him with their trunks.

Outside of the train the first years had already left on the boats with Hagrid. Everyone else put their trunks in the luggage carriages and got in the other carriages. Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle got in a carriage and were off to Hogwarts.

**The Professors**

"Albus, do you think it's wise to have her here?" Professor McGonagall asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his glasses, smiling as if he was in paradise. "I believe it will make our seventh years have a great time before they graduate," Dumbledore replied, petting his phoenix, Fawkes, who was perched on Dumbledore's arm.

Snape wasn't really looking forward to this. "I agree with you, Albus, for I believe the last six years haven't been exciting enough," he said sarcastically, walking out of Dumbledore's office. Before Snape left, all of the professors at Hogwarts were in Dumbledore's office, due to the new transfer student.

Dumbledore watched Snape leave, and then turned to the professors. "I believe you all have been quite bored about classes lately since Hermione seems like the only student to truly pay attention in class, and I believe it would be nice for Hermione to have a rival," Dumbledore said. His comment made the professors more interested in this new student, and got their attention.

Professor Vector was the next to speak up, "What do you mean, professor? Do you actually mean that this girl is as smart or even smarter then Hermione Granger?" she asked, bewildered at this news. As the Arithmancy teacher, Hermione was the only one to get one hundred percent on all of her tests, plus keep up, even go ahead, on all of her homework when the rest of the class were far behind. (I forgot what she taught, but I going to say Arithmancy)

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more. "You can't just transfer to Hogwarts without an entrance test," Dumbledore said, handing each professor a copy of the test Sakura took, and her score. "Now, if any of you have more questions about her, please speak up now, for it is almost time to get to the Great Hall," Dumbledore said, looking at each professor.

Each professor would not speak for a while, looking at Sakura's test, but Mrs. Hooch was the next to speak up. "Does she know how to play Quidditch? I think it will be great if she were to play this year to show her foreign talent, and maybe spur the others to improve," she said, wondering if this transfer student was also athletic.

"I believe she does know how to play," Dumbledore said, thinking for a moment, "but does anyone else have a question? If not, you may go, it's time to get to the Great hall," All the teachers left the office, and Dumbledore put down Fawkes.

**Great Hall**

In the Great Hall, everyone filed in and sat down at their house tables. The first years had not come in yet, and the teachers just came in. Everyone was meeting with old friends, talking about their summers, but most of all, everyone was talking about the new transfer student. Harry, Ron, and Hermione kept their mouths shut, even about meeting Sakura, and Draco was too embarrassed to talk about his meeting with Sakura.

All the talking stopped when Dumbledore stood to speak. "I'm grateful all you are safe and, hopefully, had a wonderful summer. Before the first years arrive, I would like to inform you that the transfer student will be introduced after the first years are sorted into their houses. Now, let us greet the first years," Dumbledore said, spreading his arms out.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall led the first years up to the stairs in the Great Hall. The stairs led up to the long table where the professors sat with Dumbledore.

Everyone looked at all of the first years, wondering who the transfer student was. There were plenty of the first years who were taller than the rest, making it even harder to tell who the transfer student was. Everyone knew that the transfer student was a girl, and had black hair, but there were a few students who fit that description. Everything else they knew about her came from rumors.

Then, the sorting began. A stool was placed at the top of the stairs, and the Sorting Hat rest upon the stool. Professor McGonagall stood behind the stool, and picked up the Sorting Hat, a long list in her right hand.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, and then started with the list, "Theodora Hutch," she called out, a short brunette nervously walking up the stairs.

**After the Sorting**

After all of the first years left to their house tables, Sakura was the only one left standing at the middle of the stairs. She faced the tables, Drake sitting calmly by her side. Sakura's hand rested on Drake's head, petting the black wolf. '_I think not too many people are too thrilled that I'm here,_' Sakura thought to Drake, seeing the wolf nod his head in agreement.

'_It seems that many think you are evil,_' Drake thought back, pulling his lips back, baring his fangs in a wolfish grin.

Sakura lightly hit the wolf on the head, '_Who's fault is that?_' she thought back angrily, having heard of the rumors about Drake being the grim.

While Sakura and Drake were having their telepathic conversation, whispers were going around the Gryffindor table. "Hey Harry," Seamus began, trying to get Harry's attention. When Harry turned his head towards Seamus, Seamus whispered to him, "One of my friends said that the girl jinxed one of the teachers to let her transfer here, do you think its true?"

Harry looked over at Seamus, a bit hesitant, but then whispered back, "If she really _did_ jinx one of the teachers, do you think Dumbledore would let her come here?" Seamus shook his head, but began spreading the rumor with his other friends. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione, and whispered to them, "What should we say about us meeting her?"

Hermione put on her I-can't-believe-you-asked-that look, and whispered back, "Of course we shouldn't say anything, and Drake _did_ tell us to keep Sakura's personalities a secret, didn't he? Plus, telling others that we met her will make others ask questions, and that is just what we don't need," Harry and Ron nodded and became quiet.  
Over at the Slytherin table, rumors were also flying about. Draco sat smirking while his friends whispered things about Sakura. '_I'm probably the only one who knows her name,_' Draco thought to himself, looking at Sakura. While he was wrapped up in his thoughts, Blaise Zabini was trying to get his attention.

"Hey, Draco, what do you think of the girl? Isn't she hot?" Blaise asked him, whispering quietly.

Draco stopped smirking and looked over at Blaise. "She's way out of your league man, but I'll bet you she'll be falling head over heels with me at the end of the year," Draco whispered back, smirking again.

Blaise rolled his eyes but said, "It's a deal then. If she's not _head over heels_ for you, then you have to tell Harry Potter that you're sorry for everything you've done to him," Draco scowled at Blaise, but shook his hand to end the deal.

"Just you wait, if she _does_ fall in love with me, then you have to jump into the Black Lake naked," Draco said to Blaise, letting go of Blaise's hand.

Dumbledore stood up and everybody became quiet. All the rumors stopped spreading, all the whispers ceased, and Dumbledore spoke. "Everybody, our new transfer student will be transferring into her seventh year, but we still have yet to see where she will be staying, and most of you do not know her," Dumbledore paused as the students began whispering again, recognizing that when Dumbledore said 'most', that meant that there were those who _did_ know her. After raising his hands to quiet everyone, Dumbledore continued, "to fix these problems, she will introduce herself and then the Sorting Hat will sort her into the house she will be staying in this year."

When Dumbledore finished, Sakura took this as her cue to speak. "My name is Sakura Mibushiru, I'm from the Japanese Magic Academy," (I couldn't think of another name,) Sakura introduced herself, sounding vague and emotionless. Done with the introductions, Sakura turned around and sat on the stool at the top of the stairs. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

The Sorting Hat opened his eyes and spoke. "Hmm… this is very difficult, very difficult…" he said, squinting as he thought carefully. "I see an evil heart… No wait… I see a cheerful heart… No…" the Sorting Hat became very confused, and went on rambling, indecisive on Sakura's mind. Minutes passed by as the Sorting Hat still remained confused, rambling on and on… All of a sudden, the Sorting Hat yelled out, and fell off Sakura's head, still rambling on like mad.

Dumbledore stood up and ran, though looking like he was gliding, around the professor table and picked up the Sorting Hat gently. Everyone was silent, and then a large wave of whispers held onto various new rumors about Sakura. Sakura's face was still emotionless, a glare still fixed in her eyes.

Dumbledore held the Sorting Hat gently in his arms as he stood to address everybody. "Seeming that the Sorting Hat is a bit confused," Many people snorted at made a noise at the '_bit confused_' part, "we will let Ms. Sakura choose where she stay," Dumbledore said, holding out one of his arms, "and as she chooses where she will stay, let us begin the feast," Dumbledore waved his arm, and the food appeared on the table, many forgetting about what had just happened due to hunger. Dumbledore left the Great Hall, the Sorting Hat in his arms.

Even though many were consuming their food, even more people were whispering rumors and spreading lies throughout the Great Hall. Even more rumors flew when Sakura went and sat next to…

**A/N **How's that for an ending? Who should I make Sakura sit next to though? Please help me out! I hope I have more reviewers!


	4. Classes Begin

Man… No one seems to be reading it! I'm so sad… Please review! Is it the summary?

Classes Begin

**Great Hall**

Sakura walked across the Great Hall and sat right next to Harry Potter. "Hey, how are you guys?" Sakura asked Harry, Ron and Hermione. Everyone started whispering, and Drake lay under the table and put a paw over his eyes.

'_I tried,_' Drake thought, sighing mentally. '_She just wouldn't listen to me! There's a reason for people not to know that those three know her,_' Drake thought, watching from under the table, the whispering turning into talking, even some yells.

"You know her?" Seamus yelled, attracting the whole hall's attention except for Dumbledore. Ron showed a hesitant smile while Hermione took her time eating, ignoring all questions. Harry, on the other hand, was whispering to Sakura.

"Sakura, did you have to go and do that?" Harry asked, immediately regretting what he said.

"What, do you not want to be my friend? I just made you more popular than you are already, _and _many people want to know me, and you already do!" Sakura yelled at him, her glaring eyes more ferocious than before. Everybody quieted down as they listened to hear what Harry would say in response.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Harry said, trying to get Sakura to calm down. Sakura sat down and started to eat. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed suit, and the three friends had to try and ignore all the questions being thrown at them.

Over at the Slytherin table the guys, except Draco, were going crazy about Sakura, talking non-stop about her, but the girls were murmuring insults and jealous remarks. "Just look at that show-off," Barked Pansy, clinging onto Draco's arm.

Draco shrugged Pansy off and said, "She's ten times better than you," the rest of the guys around him laughed and then everyone continued eating, seeing that it was getting late. Everyone in the Great Hall followed suit and continued eating, saving the rumors and whispers to continue the next morning.

**Morning at Hogwarts**

It was morning and everyone in the Gryffindor dorms were really sleepy. The previous night everyone had gotten back from the Great Hall at around eleven-thirty P.M. Since it was the first night back at Hogwarts, and the seventh years wanted to make the first years more welcome, the Gryffindors held a party that lasted for a few hours.

**Flashback**

During that party Sakura sat in an empty corner, her owl perched on a ceiling bar, and her wolf laying with his head on his paws, right next to Sakura. Sakura sat with her back against one of the walls, her right leg straight out in front of her, her left leg bent with her left foot at her right knee. She had a ceramic bottle in her right hand and a shallow cup in the other hand. (If there are any anime fans reading this, you should know what it is.)

Harry noticed that Sakura was drinking something like water out of the bottle, and walked over to her. "Are you not having fun? What are you drinking, anyway?" Harry asked her, and was replied by Sakura holding her cup up to him. Harry took a sip, and found that the drink wasn't water, and had a very strong taste. "What is this?" Harry asked Sakura, giving her back the cup.

Sakura looked up at him and stared at him with her deep, blood red, glaring eyes. "It's called sake, but you people here wouldn't know what that is…" she said, drinking the rest of the sake from her cup. (sake is pronounced: saw-kay)

Hermione checked her watch, and then rushed over to where Harry and Sakura sat. Drake had fallen asleep on the couch, and Pyro was nowhere to be seen. Harry had gotten his own goblet from the party table and was drinking the sake with Sakura. His face was flushed, and he looked really drunk.

Hermione became very worried, and it was already eleven forty-five. "What are you guys drinking?" Hermione asked, Harry mumbled inaudible words while Sakura seemed perfectly fine.

"Seems the 'Boy who Lived' can't take a little sake," Sakura replied, her face still emotionless. Though her eyes remained in a glare, the tone in her voice made it seem that she would have smirked if she would let those emotions show.

Hermione was astonished, "Sake?" she yelled/asked Sakura. (I don't know how to say yell and ask in the same word…) Hermione, being muggle-born, knew how dangerous drugs and alcohol were bad for the body. She knew that sake was a Japanese alcoholic drug from reading about Japan over the summer in one of her muggle books. "Anyway, its eleven-fifty now, you really should hide or something… or are you okay with everyone finding out your identity?" Hermione asked Sakura, pulling Harry up onto his feet.

Sakura put the cork on the opening of her sake bottle and stood up. Drake put his head up almost immediately after Sakura stood up, and scared a whole ton of first year Gryffindors who had been sitting near the couch. Drake got off the couch and trotted over to his master.

"Ch, who cares? Even if I do hide, that cheeky girl is just going to spill everything," Sakura said, the glare in her eyes intensifying at the thought of her other self.

"_If they do find out, one way or another, Sakura, your reputation as this self will go down,_" Drake thought to Sakura, now standing at her side.

"_Like I care about reputations,_" Sakura replied, walking over to Harry. She put her hand on his head and muttered something, but no one could hear what she said. Harry stood up straight, and shook his head.

He seemed perfectly fine now, and there were no traces that he had been drunk. "What happened to me?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Seems you couldn't take a little sake, Harry," Sakura replied, showing him the bottle.

"I remember now, but how am I fine? I'm so sure I felt really weird after I drank some of that stuff," he said to her, still very confused.

"Oh, I just used a spell on you, you should be fine…" after she replied to Harry, Sakura's eyes released their glare as she fell, unconscious, towards the floor. Everybody crowded around Harry as he caught Sakura before she fell to the ground.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" many people of the crowd said. Many of the guys had thought her emotionless nature was quite attractive, but many of the girls wanted to be friends with her, and were worried when she had fainted.

"Sakura, wake up," Harry said, and soon regretted it. He looked at his watch and saw that it was midnight, and the other Sakura was beginning to wake up.

Drake lay down with his paws over his eyes, waiting for her to wake up. Sakura's eyes slowly opened as she looked up at Harry.

"Harry, is it morning already?" Sakura asked with her smile on her face. Sakura's golden eyes looked into Harry's green eyes, and Harry blushed as he looked away. "Um… Why am I in your arms?" Sakura asked cheerfully, looking around at everyone else after seeing everybody crowded around her. Her smile still hadn't left hr face and everybody was confused when they saw the golden eyes that had replaced the red, glaring eyes.

"Well, you fell, and I caught you…" Harry said, letting Sakura stand up. He looked over at Hermione and Ron, wondering what to do. Then, Drake barked and walked up the stairs. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Sakura followed, Sakura cheerfully following her wolf.

"Drake says to not let anyone else follow," Sakura said, smiling as everyone except Harry, Ron, and Hermione got very confused. After they reached the top of the stairs where there were two hallways, Drake stopped and laid down as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sakura sat down around him. Seamus and that other dude he hangs out with, (I forgot who the other guy was…) crept near the stairs, trying to overhear what they were saying. Others wanted to follow them, but stopped as they saw Sakura see the two boys, and then she stood up from where she was sitting and walked closer to them. She held out her hand and said, "Waddiwasi," The two boys felt themselves lifted up and thrown onto the Gryffindor couch at an enormous speed. They were both knocked out and Sakura kept on smiling. She sat back down with the others and everyone else continued the party, afraid to do anything else, especially since Sakura wasn't even holding a wand when she called out the spell.

Back where the little group sat, Sakura had rejoined them and was translating for Drake. "Drake says that I have to translate for him because he doesn't want anyone else to know he's an animagus. He also said that since everyone already saw me change, we only have to tell them the truth if they ask questions," Sakura said, petting the wolf on his head. Drake's tail wagged as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sakura talked about things such as who not to hang out with and who are gossipers and things like that.

Sooner or later the party ended and everyone went to bed, leaving the houselves to clean up the mess. Hermione felt sad for the elves and helped clean up some of the mess before she went to bed.

**End Flashback**

It was time for classes to start and Sakura, Harry, Ron and Hermione all had Charms for their first class together. The only bad part about it was that the Slytherins had the same class with them.

The four sat together at one of the up-close center tables while Draco and his friends sat at the mid-up-close right table. (Is that confusing?) It was time to start class and Professor Flitwick stood on a small stool, tapping his wand against a desk to get everyone to be quiet.

After the class was quiet, Professor Flitwick started class, teaching them about the Hover Charm. (I don't know if there is actually an incantation for this spell, but I'm going to make up one.) "Okay class, to practice the Hover Charm, you are going to flick your wand quickly and say, 'hovenium'," Flitwick said, demonstrating with his wand. "It is very similar to Wingardium Leviosa, but the difference is that the Hover Charm lets you move the item while hovering it, when the latter spell only levitates it," Professor Flitwick explained, watching as the students took out their wands, practicing the spell. (I don't know if what I said about the spells is true, but who knows?)

Hermione got the spell right away and was already trying to hover a small paperback book. Ron was having trouble moving his feather, nonetheless levitate it. Harry could levitate and move his feather after a couple of tries, but the feather always dropped after ten, twenty seconds. Sakura sat in-between Hermione and Harry, and was sitting still, wondering what to do. Drake lay at her feet, thinking, or telepathically speaking, to her.

"_The professor is coming, just be yourself and answer any questions sincerely," _Drake thought to Sakura, wagging his tail.

"_Thanks Drake, I'll do that,_" Sakura thought back cheerfully, looking up from her wolf to see Professor Flitwick walking over to her. Hermione, Ron, and Harry noticed as well, and stopped practicing their spells to here what the Professor would say. The people sitting near the four listened in too so that they could spread some more rumors around.

"Hello, professor, is there something I can help you with?" Sakura asked the short professor, watching him bring a stool up to the desk so that he could see her eye to eye.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Sakura, where is your wand?" the small professor asked, looking around to see if she was just not using it. Drake looked up at the professor from under the table, but the professor seemed not to notice.

"Oh, I don't have a wand. You see, the professors back at my school thought it was crude to make instruments of our own personal use out of the very subjects of nature we lived in." Sakura replied, smiling as she answered sincerely as Drake instructed her. Her cheerful smile almost seemed scary as it seemed she was very angered by the thought of a wand. Even Harry, Ron and Hermione scooted away from Sakura a little bit.

Very confused, Professor Flitwick asked in reply, "Then how are you supposed to use your magic, Ms. Sakura?" He looked at Sakura inspecting, wondering whatever she could use instead of a wand.

"With my hands," Sakura said. The people sitting behind the four immediately spread the word around, and everyone stopped their spells to hear the news. After the news had spread around the class and had leaked out into the school, the whole class watched Sakura as she used unwanded magic. "Hovenium," Sakura said, flicking her finger quickly, moving her finger around afterwards as the feather moved accordingly. (I say flick, but what I mean is a sharp, quick, up and down movement with just the tip…)

Everyone watched as the feather hovered over Draco's head and landed on Crabbe's head. Crabbe, as stupid as he is, went crazy; not knowing what was on his head. Everyone except Draco and his close friends started laughing at Crabbe. Crabbe was about to hurt a small Gryffindor when he was suddenly stopped.

Sakura had raised her hand at Crabbe and said, "Aguamenti" and shot a light speed, thin stream of water at Crabbe. The force and speed of the water had left a small bruise on Crabbe's face and had surprised him enough to freeze. (I mean the stopping still freeze)

Whispers went on telling rumors of Sakura, but most of the class went to their spells to practice. Since it was their seventh year, the students needed to prepare for their NEWTS.

Class ended and the students filed out of the classroom to go to the next class. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sakura had stopped walking when the reached the stairs. "Sakura and I have Arithmancy next together, we'll see you in Care of Magical Creatures," Hermione said, walking down the stairs to the right with Sakura. Harry and Ron had Divination together so they went up stairs to reach the North Tower. (Is it the North Tower?)

**Harry and Ron**

"I wonder why Sakura doesn't have Divination," Ron thought aloud, walking alongside Harry up the spiral stairs to Divination.

"Hermione must have told her that it's pish posh or something," Harry replied, moving Ron out of the way when he was about to walk into somebody. "I'm glad Sakura is her nice self though," he said, walking a bit slower.

"Oh, you just think her eyes are prettier when she's nice, huh?" Ron teased, watching Harry flush with embarrassment and anger.

"I… I just think she's better nicer," Harry said, quickly thinking of the response.

"Better for what? Dating? Hey dude, I think you've had enough girls already to fall for," Ron teased some more, quickening his pace a bit..

Harry just ignored the last comment and climbed up the ladder to the Divination class. Ron followed shortly after, followed by some Hufflepuffs who also had Divination at the same time. Harry forgave Ron later about the comment, but they had to pay attention to class as Professor Trelawney entered the room.

"Class," Trelawney began, getting the class's attention, "today we will try to look into our future to see how bad you will score on your NEWTS so we can prepare to fix those mistakes." Harry and Ron weren't the only ones interested in finding out their scores in advance, but they were all equally insecure due to the fact that they wouldn't likely find out the accurate score. Some didn't even bother, for they knew they were going to either pass or fail either way.

Lavender and Parvati were staring into their crystal ball, their ears on the lookout for Professor Trelawney's voice. "Just concentrate… Picture a piece of paper in your mind… Your NEWT test should appear shortly…" Professor Trelawney said, looking at some of the crystal balls.

"I think I see something!" Neville yelled, staring deep into his crystal ball.

Trelawney walked over to Neville as the rest of the class's eyes looked over at Neville. "And what do you see?" Trelawney asked, looking into his crystal ball.

"I've… Failed in everything except Herbology…" Neville said, looking worried as he stared deeper into the crystal ball.

"Wow… this divination stuff is pretty accurate…" Seamus thought aloud, covering his mouth up as the rest of the class laughed. Neville looked quite offended, but calmed down, realizing how true it was. The rest of the class went back to their crystal balls, silencing as they concentrated on seeing their test scores.

**Sakura and Hermione**

Sakura and Hermione walked into Professor Vector's classroom as two Hufflepuffs, Draco Malfoy, and a few Ravenclaws walked into the classroom later. The two Gryffindors were confused as they sat down at a table. The rest of the students were just as confused, but Draco had a disgusted look on his face as he noticed Hermione in the room. Draco was also very confused when he saw Sakura smiling with golden eyes instead of the red eyes she had the past night.

Though confused, Sakura had a smile on her face as usual. "I think this class is going to be fun," Sakura said, smiling brightly as Hermione became even more confused.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked, wondering what Sakura was thinking.

Sakura smiled, looking around the room. "Well," she began, "You said that the classes should be only people from two different houses, but here there are people from each house," Sakura finished, watching as Professor Vector stepped into the classroom.

"Alright class, it seems that you are all confused, which is to be expected since there are students from each house here," Professor Vector began as she strode across the room to the front. A large chalkboard was on the back wall with Professor's desk and books in front of it. "Since, sadly, only a very few students from each house made it, or even chose, Arithmancy this year, Professor Dumbledore allowed me to combine all of you in a single class. There were more Ravenclaws than the rest of the houses, but there were only two students from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, with only Draco from Slytherin. This way it will be easier for me and you if we all share a class," Professor Vector finished and sat down at her desk as she scanned the class room.

The two Hufflepuffs sat at a table with two of the Ravenclaws while the rest of the Ravenclaws equally divided themselves amongst four other tables. Draco sat at a single desk, as expected, while Sakura and Hermione sat at a two-seated table together. All of the tables and desks were used as planned by Professor Vector, and she decided to give the class a special assignment.

On the chalk board, Professor Vector wrote the current assignment, and the class was surprised at the first assignment of the year.

**A/N **Was that good? Please review! I don't even care if you flame me! PLEASE Review!


	5. Astounding Assignment

Yeah! One more review! Oh how I hope more people read this…

Astounding Assignment

**Professor Vector's Classroom**

On the big chalkboard Professor Vector had finished writing the Arithmancy class' first assignment of the year. The class was to be separated into two groups: the three top students in the class and the rest of the students. Each group had to not only find the measurements for the whole castle, but had to make a one-inch-per-yard model that was life-like. At the end of the year, the group with the most done would win a special prize, and if any of the groups finishes the castle, will get extra credit points if they start working on the outside of the castle.

"Professor, are you really _serious _about this?" A horrified Hufflepuff asked the smiling professor.

Professor Vector just smiled as she replied, "Of course I'm serious. Everyday you will report to me how far your group has gone, and what each person in your group is working on at that time. Also, how far each group can go and how much each individual gets done will affect your grade at the end of the year. Of course there will be other small assignments as well for this class, but this assignment will be the most important task for you. Now, to divide the groups of students, each student will take a test,"

Professor Vector began handing out papers to each student and a quill. Each student knew that Hermione and Draco would be in the three top student group already, and that's what horrified the two the most. But what everyone was worried, some excited, about was that there is supposed to be a third person in their group, and no one would know who that person would be. If one of the Hufflepuffs had been chosen, the rest of them would be depressed since one of their friends were leaving the group, but would also be happy for their smart friend. The Ravenclaws would be excited if one of them was chosen because that would mean that one of them was a top scoring student above the rest. Some of the Ravenclaws were not too nice to Draco or Hermione since they are the two top scoring students and they are not in Ravenclaw, the house known for great intelligence.

Time went by as each student worked hard on their test. The only students that looked calm as they took the test were Sakura, Hermione, Draco, and a few Ravenclaws. Professor used the test because she wanted to know how much each of her past students had progressed. She already knew who was going into which group, but decided to let the students find out by themselves.

"Okay class," Professor Vector began, Gathering all of the papers and quills, "For the rest of class you will have self-study. Tomorrow I will have the groups ready for you to be assigned in. Oh, I will not tell you how to make the castle live-like with movement and such; you have to find that out on your own. When you start gathering measurements, it would be best to start with your own common room and ask friends in different houses for their common room measurements. That is unless you all are good friends and will lend each other the measurements for each house," Professor Vector began grading the papers as the students began talking about who was going to be in the top three group.

Hermione was talking vividly with Sakura about how upset she was to be working with Draco. "I can't believe she did that! She knows that Draco and I are the top two students in class and hate each other with a passion," Hermione angrily whispered as Sakura was taking out her Arithmancy book.

Sakura began reading from the first page as she said; "At least he's good-looking," Sakura's smile was still bright on her face as she read, not even flinching to Hermione's reply.

"Good-looking? Are you crazy?" Hermione hissed loudly, but not so loud for Draco and the others to hear.

Sakura's smile grew a small evil twist as she looked over at Hermione. "No, I do not believe I am crazy," Hermione felt little bit of fear as she looked at Sakura. '_She's smiling, but it doesn't feel like she's too happy…_' Hermione thought, taking out her Arithmancy book as well.

Professor Vector clapped her hands, gathering the class' attention. "It seems like I have finished grading your tests early… Here are the groups," she said, writing on the big chalkboard.

On the chalkboard Professor Vector had written a table with two columns, the first group, lower scoring group, and the second, higher scoring group. Underneath the first column there was a list of names, all of the names Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. In the second column, there were the names Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Sakura Mibushiru. Everyone was surprised, even Hermione.

"I didn't think that cheeky girl was smart," One Hufflepuff whispered to another as the rest of the group began planning their project.

Hermione looked over at them, angry that they would make such a comment. "Aren't you mad, Sakura?" Hermione asked as she took out some parchment.

Sakura turned over to Hermione and asked, "Why should I be?" Almost as if she hadn't heard what the two Hufflepuffs were saying. Sakura began gathering her things as she stood up from her seat.

"Where are you going, Sakura?" Hermione asked, wondering why Sakura was leaving her.

"You silly, Draco's in our group, so we should sit together," Sakura replied, still smiling.

Draco gave his Slytherin smirk as he overheard the two girls' conversation. "Yes, I clearly do not have to move when you can just come over here…" he said, taking out some parchment and a quill.

"How about you move closer while we move closer, or does poor little Malfoy feel too tired to move?" Hermione teased as she began moving her stuff as well.

Draco's smirk turned into a scowl. "No way. I'm not moving if I don't have to," Draco said, stubbornly sitting still.

The rest of the class looked over at the three, interested in their little quarrel. Also, Sakura had put her stuff down and was walking towards Draco as he was arguing with Hermione. Hermione saw Sakura walking towards Draco and had stopped in the middle of a sentence, wondering what Sakura was doing.

Draco smirked again when Hermione had stopped talking. "Oh, have you given up now?" he asked, getting _real _cocky.

Sakura was standing right next to Draco as she muttered something softly and pulled Draco up by his collar. No matter how he struggled, Sakura had muttered some spell that kept him from escaping. Fear rose from within him as Sakura's smile was still on her face, but her golden eyes gave a piercing gaze that seemed to look right into his soul.

"Just take your stuff and move, you lazy bum. Don't make me tell you twice," Sakura said, throwing Draco down after he nodded in reply. Sakura's eyes turned soft, her smile was still bright, and she turned to everyone saying, "What are you all looking at me for? I believe we should start on the project if we want to win, right Hermione?" Sakura asked, the class still paralyzed by the event that had just occurred. Sakura had silenced Draco Malfoy.

Draco sat on the floor stunned as Sakura sat next to Hermione, planning out what she was going to do to contribute to the project. "Are you going to help out or what?" Sakura asked him, her piercing gaze beginning to return.

Draco came back to the present from his stunned state and sat down in a seat opposite to Sakura. '_Didn't she have red eyes on the train? Why are they gold? She definitely isn't the same person I met on the train…'_ Draco thought to himself as he listened to Sakura and Hermione talk about which part of the common room they were going to measure.

Professor Vector walked around the classroom as each group began to plan out their measuring, and remembered something. "I forgot to tell you something else… Before you go modeling anything, I would like the basic measurements first. All furniture and other plants, items, and other things will be measured as a last priority after you model the basic structure of Hogwarts. If you don't want to start measuring your common room first, you have special permission to fly around the castle for measurements…"

Sakura, Hermione, and Draco looked up at professor Vector in disbelief, but the other group felt overjoyed at this new piece of information. Now some people could have something to do while the others work on the common room.

Draco calmed down as he remembered that either way he had to do the Slytherin common room regardless. Sakura and Hermione were the ones who had to replan a bit.

"I'll do the castle, so you can do the common room since you know it the best," Sakura said. Hermione was about to agree when she remembered something Sakura said.

"But Sakura, how can you fly? I remember when you said that your culture felt it 'unwise to make instruments of our own personal use out of the very things we live in'," Hermione said, looking worried.

Draco noticed this and wondered why Hermione would get so worked up over something like that. He also wondered how Sakura could fly since she apparently came to Hogwarts without a broom as well.

"We'll leave that for later, and class is over if you didn't notice…" Sakura said as she was gathering up her things while Draco and Hermione looked around. The rest of the class was already filing through the door. "I forgot something in my room, so you two can go to Care of Magical Creatures together to talk about the project and I'll catch up later," Sakura called as she ran in the opposite direction Draco and Hermione were headed.

"_Are you sure it's okay to leave them together?_" Drake asked, totting aside Sakura s she ran through the halls.

"I have a feeling they're not really enemies…" Sakura said, her smile bright, but somehow looking like a smirk at the same time.

**A/N **Thanks for reviewing you guys! I had some trouble figuring out what the assignment would be… but thanks for reading! I'll Harry and Ron in the next chapter…


	6. Author Note

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update! Unlike you other wonderful and more great, sorry didn't know which other word to put, authors, I don't have that much time on my hands to update…

To you reviewers: thank you for your reviews and I'll take your comments, compliments, and criticism to good use.

**Coming Soon **Chapter 6, Secrets Revealed

Summary of chap: This is to give you a little preview of what's to come.

Secret friendships, maybe something more… Trust or betrayal? Digging a little deeper into the past and families,


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: **Do I still have to right this, or is one time enough? Oh well… Harry potter is the property of J. K. Rowling and hers alone unless she sells the rights to it…. Okay there's that.

**Author's Note: **Thank you reviewers! I feel so loved LoL Ron and Harry will be in this chapter, so don't worry. I didn't add them in the last chapter because… well, they just weren't needed then. Hope you like it! I almost forgot! In my huge tendency to forget things, I failed to add in the detail about who the Head Boy and Head Girl were! I'll add it in this chapter, don't worry. Also, Dumbledore did not die the previous year and Draco did not try to kill him. The death eaters did attack like in the sixth book.

Short Recap: Sakura, Draco, and Hermione got their assignments from Professor Vector about measuring AND making a model of the whole entire academy with moving parts! Harry and Ron were in Divination when we left them, but since class is over, they are walking towards their next class. Sakura broke off from Draco and Hermione claiming that she had forgotten something and now onto the chapter!

**Draco and Hermione**

"Okay…" Hermione said as Sakura ran down the hall.

Draco leaned his head over to Hermione's as he walked beside her. With his mouth close to her ear, he whispered, "Do you think she noticed?" his platinum blond hair fell towards the bushy mass of curly hair Hermione possessed.

"I'm not too sure…" Hermione replied as a small frown of worried appeared on her face.

**A/N **: I think I'll just have a mini cliffy there for fun…

**Harry and Ron**

Harry and Ron were walking to their next class, Charms, which they reluctantly shared with the Slytherins. As they were walking, Harry's green eyes noticed Sakura running across another hall as he and Ron walked past small groups of people. Her wolf looked like a black blur beside her. The wolf was a surprising height of a young pony.

Getting back into Ron's conversation about Quidditch, Harry got back to reality.

"As keeper again, we should practice a lot so I get better… Don't want Draco and the Slytherin bunch to get haughty again this year. I'm so glad we won that game last year or I would've quit Quid…" Ron couldn't finish his sentence as he gasped shortly. His flaming red hair seemed to get duller as his face almost reached the same color. Along with his gasp Ron had stopped walking, receiving a shocked look of worry from Harry.

Harry had stopped walking as he noticed Ron wasn't walking beside him. He would've mistaken Ron's short gasp as a slight breeze in the wind if Harry hadn't looked back at Ron. Just a few steps behind him Ron stood with a face of surprise and anger. His nose and eyebrows were crinkled and furrowed with anger, yet his mouth and eyes were wide open with surprise.

"What's wrong, Ron, did you just see Lavender passionately kissing with a Slytherin?" Harry teased, but received an angered glare instead of laughs.

"Actually, I'd rather see that than what I'm seeing right now…" Ron replied, his sour face a bit more calm, but still a small shade of red with anger.

"What do you mean?" Harry curiously asked. Ron moved his slightly in the direction of where he was looking to point Harry in the direction of the astonishing sight. His red hair moved with his head a little, becoming a bit more ruffled than before.

Harry turned his head to where Ron was looking and became equally surprised. Draco Malfoy was walking **beside **Hermione Granger! What made the two boys even more surprised, and Ron more angered, was when Draco leaned his head towards her and either kissed her cheek or whispered something in her ear. Harry believed more in the latter, but was still confused.

Ron, having a crush on Hermione, predictably believed in the first choice on whatever Draco did.

**A/N**: I'm going to be going back and forth between small scenes, so I'm not going to do my **Name and Name **thingy for now. I'll start again later…

Draco was a bit taken aback at what Hermione had said, "Hermione Granger, 'not too sure' about something? Hell has frozen over or a new Ice Age is coming," Draco joked, receiving a mad look from Hermione. Draco just laughed and Hermione joined in after a moment.

Everyone else in the hall was too worried about their first day of classes to see the two, but those who did were either first years, oblivious to the astonishing event, or older students who were rooted to the ground in astonishment; but either way only a few people actually noticed the two.

At the sight of Draco and Hermione **laughing together**, Ron started to walk after them. Harry, not wanting to be left behind, followed the upset red head.

"What is she doing with that evil, conniving, selfish, greedy, little ferret?" Ron said angrily and in a just below yelling voice.

Harry caught up to Ron, and noticed that Hermione and Draco weren't heading to class. He remembered that this year Dumbledore had told everyone that the time in-between classes had been lengthened due to too many late students the previous year.

"Ron," Harry said to get the boy's attention. Ron replied with a confused look at Harry as they walked along after Hermione and Draco. "I don't think they're heading to class,"

"That means we'll just have to follow them to see what Malfoy's trying to do to Hermione…" Ron said, waking a bit faster.

Draco and Hermione walked out onto the field around the Great Lake where other students were walking around or sitting in the grass. Hermione's hair moved with the wind as a small breeze flew by.

"I think we should get the basic measurements before we measure the common rooms in more detail," Hermione said, planning out the Arithmancy project they had received. Holding her book bag in her left arm, Hermione reached her right hand up to her face to stop her unruly, and curly or wavy (Don't remember), hair from getting into her face.

Draco was walking ahead of Hermione by then and had started to lead her into the Forbidden Forest.

"Where is he taking her?" Ron whispered to Harry as they followed the two into the light forest. Since it wasn't noon yet and still bright in the day the forest wasn't as dark and eerie as it usually was. Life still didn't move within the huge black mass of trees, but sunlight found its way into the forest.

"Don't ask me, I wouldn't know," Harry had replied, but looked suspiciously at how close Hermione was walking behind Draco. Wait, Hermione was _voluntarily _**following **Draco Malfoy!

"Draco, where are we going?" Hermione asked after noticing they were going into the Forbidden Forest.

Draco shook his head. "Geez, the great Hermione Granger is clueless about something… but don't worry, we're not going too far into the Forest," Draco replied, grasping Hermione's hand. His pale hand seemed almost cloud white against the bushy-haired girl's tan hand. Both of their hands were equally thin, but the boy's hand had a bit more muscle.

Hermione laughed a bit at Draco's joke and held his hand sincerely as they walked on. "But seriously, where are we going?" she asked with a touch of seriousness in her voice.

"You'll find out soon enough," was all Draco said as the two walked on, hand in hand.

Harry and Ron were both equally shocked. The boy with a mass of black hair had put a Calming Charm on the red head so that he wouldn't run up and hex the platinum blonde. Seeing Malfoy take Hermione's hand was a shock by itself, but when Hermione grasped his hand back with mutual sincerity, the boys thought that the end of the world was coming. Just holding hands wasn't all though… The couple-looking duo they were following had called each other by their names! Not the usual ferret and mudblood, but Draco and Hermione.

"You're not thinking what I'm thinking, are you?" Harry asked Ron, hoping the Calming Charm was still in effect.

"Don't even mention what you're thinking because we're having the same thoughts, and I'm not too happy about them…" Ron whispered back angrily, hoping the two ahead of them still hadn't noticed the guys following them.

**Draco and Hermione**

As they walked along, Draco began to slow down so he could walk beside Hermione. "We're almost there, so don't get impatient now," he said, letting go of her hand.

Hermione let out a small groan. Her hand felt cold as Draco's warm left the embrace their hands were previously in. As Draco slid his warm hands over Hermione's eyes, she stopped walking. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked, laughing a bit.

"I want to surprise you, so just keep on walking. The place we're headed to is just straight ahead," he replied, walking slowly alongside the quiet brunette.

Feeling the soft warmth of sunlight on her skin, Hermione knew that they were near their destination if not already there. "Are we there yet?" she asked, getting impatient.

"I didn't know you were the type to disobey orders," Draco said, taking his hands off of Hermione's eyes.

"That wasn't an order though, and if freeing suspected murderers, fighting Voldemort, and all other things I've done at Hogwarts is abiding the rules, my _Hogwarts, a History _is surely outdated," the girl replied, still unaware that the hands shielding her eyes had left her amber orbs.

"You don't have to get all intelligent on me," he retorted, using his ever so perfect Slytherin sarcasm. "You can open your eyes now,"

Opening her eyes, the light from the sun almost blinded her. A gasp of wonder escaped Hermione's red lips as she looked around her. They were standing in a small clearing that was just a row of trees away from the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A small lake was at one side of the clearing while flat grass covered the rest of the area. Mid-morning sunlight crept in through the trees, causing the lake to shine like diamonds against the darkness of the deeper parts of the forest.

Draco had found a place to sit near the lake and motioned for Hermione to join him. He was leaning on his hands which were placed palm down on the grass behind him as he leaned a bit backwards. His legs were out in front of him straight as an arrow.

Sitting in between his legs and leaning against his chest, Hermione moved her head to the left a little and looked up at the blonde Slytherin. "When did you find this place?" she asked him, a smile spreading on her face as the scent of the clear lake passed her nose.

"Last year during one of my free periods… I was wandering around the edge of the forest and saw the lake shining through the trees. It looks just as beautiful in the moonlight, but the creatures like this lake in the night as well," Draco replied. He slipped his thin arms around Hermione's neck as he leaned against her slender body and held her as if she were the most fragile thing on earth.

When Draco looked down at Hermione, he smiled back as he saw her calm slightly cheerful face. Her eyes held an affection so dear Draco felt himself drawn to her face. Hermione closed her eyes and Draco did the same. Leaning towards the other, their lips met in a passionate, yet mildly innocent, kiss.

**Ron and Harry**

Ron couldn't take it anymore. The Calming Charm Harry had put on him wasn't strong enough to hold in the anger he felt then. What the redhead was seeing astonished him! '_Hermione… is kissing Malfoy! She's been lying to us, deceiving us, and I wonder how long this has been going on. That stupid ferret must have done something to her. That's it, Hermione wouldn't do this to us. But wait, why would the haughty, pureblood Malfoy want a Muggle-born girl like Hermione? He probably wants to mess with her heart… Argh, I can't take this anymore!' _Ron stood up, wand in hand when…

"Silencio, Ron, behave for a while longer, will you?" Harry hurriedly whispered to Ron, pulling him back down by his arm. The two were hiding behind a medium sized boulder, the black trees helped to camouflage Harry's hair. Ron's red hair was clearly visible against the darkness of the forest, so he had to stay behind the boulder, only able to listen to what was going on. He had seen Hermione and Draco kiss when he took the chance to peek out from the boulder.

**Hermione and Draco**

The young couple was too preoccupied with each other to notice the ruckus that had happened between the two best friends behind the boulder. Separating from their kiss, Hermione smiled at the teen whose arms were held around her.

"Do you remember the day we first met?" Hermione asked, recalling the loving memory she cherished deep in her heart.

Draco laughed softly. "Yes and your friendliness surprised me," he replied, taking his hand up to her face, moving some of her bushy hair out of her face.

"It was at Flourish and Blotts," Hermione paused, watching Draco nod silently, just to make sure, "I had just found out I was a witch a month or so ago. Seeing you there in the corner alone just made me want to befriend you, and we became friends quickly, but that friendship almost ended," Hermione said with a tone of distaste.

Draco had a look of worry over his face, his bangs falling in front of that worried look. "Don't blame me for it, how was I supposed to know you were Muggle born?" he asked, defending his side of the story.

"I'll forgive you, since you saw past that," she replied, giving Draco another soft kiss.

After pulling away, Draco had a suspecting, yet sarcastic, look on his face. "I thought you already forgave me," with that, he gave Hermione a more deep kiss, their tongues touching each other just as much as the couple who owned them.

"Now I remember why I did forgive you," Hermione said.

**Harry and Ron**

"It's been going on since before she even met us!" Ron yelled, but it sounded more like a feeble squeak since the spell Harry had put on him was still in effect.

"we can't just ruin their happy relationship!" Harry whispered angrily back. Ron could be so selfish sometimes… "We need to go back to class anyway… Ron?"

Ron had stood up. He couldn't take it any longer. Wand in hand, Ron got out of his hiding place and…

**A/N **Yay! I made a cliffy! LoL… So, how'd you like it? I really do hope I get more reviews… I don't care if they're flames, I just want some reviews. Sobs I don't even have the feeble amount of ten reviews. Oh well, I updated at least.


	8. Rivalries, Friendships, Relationships

**Disclaimer: **Do I still have to right this, or is one time enough? Oh well… Harry potter is the property of J. K. Rowling and hers alone unless she sells the rights to it…. Okay there's that.

**Author's Note: **Thank you reviewers! I feel so loved Okay, I'm going to make all of Sakura's wandless magic just words in Japanese. You can look the words up if you want to, but that wouldn't be too necessary since I'm going to be explaining the after effects of the spell right after wards which should basically outline what the word means.

Chap 7 Friendships, Rivalries, Relationships

**Omniscient Point of View**

… He froze. Ron just stood there, as if frozen, but he wasn't cold. Harry thought someone had incanted '_immobulus' _on Ron, but all he had heard was, "Gyou," and recognized the voice was Sakura's. She knocked over Ron's frozen body that fell into Harry's arms. As Harry looked at the frozen body, he noticed that Ron's red hair was frozen in motion from Ron's sudden rise from his kneeling position. His freckles were arranged on his face like a crumpled up connect the dots paper. Harry chuckled at this, noticing that Ron's frustrated expression was also stuck on his face. His robes were still flowing around him, though stopped in motion, as if time had just stopped around the boy. Harry felt a bit more relieved when he noticed that Ron's heart was still beating inside his frozen chest.

"Quiet, and stay out of sight, but make sure you can still see me," Sakura said. Her voice contained a tone of order, one not to be disobeyed, yet her face still held that cheerful smile.

Harry nodded and moved back behind the rock he and Ron were just hiding behind a few moments ago. Looking back to the clearing, Hermione and Draco had heard something. '_Merlin, please tell me they didn't hear us!_' Harry thought desperately, watching Hermione look up at Draco worriedly.

"Who's there?" Draco asked, his voice held anger and annoyance, but inside, fear was all he knew. '_Please let it not be a Gryffindor, or a Slytherin, wait, please let it just be some mindless animal who won't, and can't, tell anyone of what it saw!_' That was what both Draco and Hermione were thinking as someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Chill out, guys, it's just me!" Sakura said smiling, seeing the couple lowering their guard with relief. "If you don't hurry up, we're going to be late for Herbology! Harry and Ron are waiting just outside the forest. Drake smelled your scents here, so I came looking for you," Sakura explained.

**Ron and Harry **

Mentioning Ron and Harry, she looked over at where Harry was hiding. Harry took this as a sign to leave, noticing Drake for the first time at his side. As he reached the school grounds outside the forest, Harry pondered for a moment. '_Herbology, I thought it was Charms… Now I remember! We had Charms this morning, yeah…_' Harry hit himself on the head at his own forgetfulness.

"Finite Incantatem," He whispered, pointing his wand at Ron. Strangely, the spell didn't wear off.

Drake walked out of the woods in his human form. He had to transform there so that no one would see him. Waving a hand over Ron, Ron came back to life. He walked forward, well tried to since he was on the ground, and then fell back on the ground straight out confused. It was as if time had been cleanly stopped, and then continued as if nothing else had happened for Ron. Noticing he was out of the woods, he was even more confused.

"W-what happened? Where's that stupid git!" Ron demanded, getting off of the ground.

Harry took Ron's shoulder in his hand and turned Ron to look at him with a violent push. "Sakura stopped you before you did something stupid!" Harry yelled. Sighing deeply, he looked down at the green grass beneath his feet. His hand in his hair, he shook his head slowly, trying to think of something else to say to his stupid friend. This action caused his hair to become more ruffled than it already was. "Gee, can you be any more selfish?" he asked, watching his friend calm down. "Just think about what we just heard they met even before they knew their blood lines and have fallen in love! I for one do _not_ want to take that happiness away from her no matter who or what gives her that happiness. Sure, it _is_ that stupid ferret Malfoy, but he in turn seems to love her. I doubt that he's messing with her since they were kissing," at that comment Ron began to tense up, "but Hermione looked happy, and that's what matters," Harry concluded.

Ron calmed down again at that concluding sentence and sighed as he looked down at the wolf sitting at his feet. "Yeah, that is true, she did look happy. If I truly love her that should be what matters most…"

"Ron," Harry tried to comfort his friend, but was quickly interrupted by his friend.

"Don't say it, Harry, this doesn't mean I'm giving up. I'm just waiting until she sees how worthless that ferret is," Ron replied. He used all he had to smile, for inside his eyes were begging to overflow with tears.

"Yeah, after they've been _madly _in love for possibly over seven years," Harry muttered.

"I heard that, you stupid git!" Ron replied, looking at his friend angrily. After meeting each other's gaze, they started to laugh.

**In the Forest**

"How did you know?" Hermione asked, walking alongside both Draco and Sakura as they strolled out of the forest.

Sakura's bright smile took on a playful smirk. "Living as long as I have, it was pretty obvious you two were far from rivals destined to kill the other…" she said, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"Wait, 'for as long as I have'…?" Draco stated questioningly, almost stopping were it not for Hermione's strong grasp on his hand.

"Not now, I'll explain later, Ryuukun…" Sakura said, Hermione chuckling at the nick name. "You know Japanese?" Sakura asked, confused at the bushy-haired girl's reaction to Sakura's words.

"I'm surprised you know it, but your look does show your Asian descent a bit," Hermione trailed off, leaving Draco pretty confused as various thoughts flooded his brain.

As the three reached the edge of the forest, Hermione moved to stand to the right of Sakura, leaving her former place between Draco and Sakura. Draco frowned slightly at Hermione's sudden leave, but noticed they were out of the forest.

**The whole Group**

"What were you doing with the ferret in the forest Hermione?" Harry asked curiously, acting like he hadn't heard anything in the forest.

Hermione's smart brain worked up a quick excuse that would've sent Sirius gazing at her in wonder in his Marauder days. "The stupid git told me there was a poor animal hurt that he had noticed after breakfast and tricked me into running into the forest. He had disappeared after a while, and scared the life out of me when he surprised me after I had gotten myself lost,"

"But then why did you take so long after you two found each other again?" Ron asked suspiciously.

'_God, I hope his doesn't know, I hope he doesn't know,_' Hermione's thoughts repeated over and over in her head, but were soon forgotten after Sakura saved them.

"This ferret as you call him got lost too, so I had to escort them out of the forest after I found them," she replied, her smile still bright, but her eyes looking straight into Ron's as if saying, '_push too far and you'll fall over_'. Ron immediately shut up as the whole group walked to Herbology in silence.

"Well," Harry said, breaking the silence, "I heard that this year all of our classes are just reviewing everything we learned in the previous six years for the first half, but in shorter amounts of time it took the years we learned them. Then we're going to learn some new things and then take our Newts," Harry said, hoping someone else would talk too.

Seeing the Herbology green houses come up ahead of them, Sakura ran ahead. Drake trotted slowly behind her, watching in amusement at his master's sudden excitement to get to class.

'_How Hufflepuff of her,_' Draco thought to himself, shaking his head as the group walked towards the green house.

Harry looked at the green house Sakura was towards, and noticed it was the one they had used in second year. That meant they were reviewing Mandrakes today. Wait, Sakura was running straight towards the house just as the professor was about to pull out the mandrake. Harry soon realized it was too late. Sakura had grasped the handle to the door. "Everybody cover your ears!" Harry yelled. Even Drake had lain down on his belly, using his forepaws to close off his ears.

Sakura had walked into the room, the Mandrake screaming its head off. It was a young one, so Sakura wouldn't have been killed, but it would knock her out for at least a month or two. But she just stood there with an annoyed look in her eyes. "Can someone shut that baby up?" she asked.

Professor Sprout had stood there shocked when Sakura had burst in right after she had pulled out the Mandrake, and so was the rest of the class. She just _stood _there! A mandrake was screaming its head off and all Sakura was doing was stand there. The professor had been so shocked she had forgotten to put the Mandrake back into the pot. Dropping the Mandrake, everyone suddenly realized they weren't dreaming as the mandrake's cries stopped.

Whispers flooded the room with things like, 'you think she's a dark wizard?' 'she just stood there! Did you see that?' 'is she deaf?' Other rumors spread as Harry and the rest of them entered the green house.

Draco joined his classmates muttering something about 'stupid Gryffindors wasting his time'…

As the other members of the group stood next to Sakura at a table she had chosen, Professor Sprout continued the review lesson, though shooting quick glances at Sakura now and then, as if waiting to see if she'd fall unconscious at any moment.

"What happened, Sakura? How could you stand those cries?" Harry asked, whispering softly.

"When growing up in a practically dangerous-animal filled forest for your childhood and receiving many adaptations from your ancestors, my people are very immune to many dangerous animals, though only when the animal is not yet fully grown, for we are not perfect," Sakura explained, writing down notes since she wasn't here for second year.

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

Just before lunch and right afterwards, the Gryffindors had DADA with the Slytherins. Remus had been accepted back as the DADA teacher after he had helped protect the school last year during the _attack_. No one except a small group of Slytherin cowards had cared about Remus and his condition since it wasn't exactly his fault anyway, though the Slytherins had accepted Remus since they thought that he could be used for the Dark Lord if they could earn the werewolf's trust.

"As many of you have heard from other school members, we shall start with reviewing boggarts, so as to see if you remember, and see if you have either gotten a greater fear of another object, being, whatever it may be, or if you have overcome your greatest fear and your greatest fear went down to the next in line," Remus explained, watching as the students went into a line. '_it seems they **do **remember the lesson_' The professor thought to himself, smiling at his class. He also noticed the raven-haired transfer standing exactly in the middle of the line, smiling brightly forward.

Many people went, surprisingly almost in the same order as before. Parvati was still afraid of snakes, Ron afraid of spiders still, though the spider seemed a bit bigger… Lavender humorously had changed her fear to herself wearing absolutely ugly clothes, clashing in every single way imaginable, her hair a mess, and her face covered in acne, pimples and the messiest, sloppiest, poorly done make-up in the world. Lavender had screamed at the top of her lungs before quickly yelling "Ridikkulus!" at her fear. She was red as roses as the class laughed at the fear, though she knew they weren't laughing at her except for a few Slytherins, and went to the group of people who were already done.

The bell for lunch rang, and the people in line at the front were, in order, Draco, Harry, Sakura, and then the rest of the class in random order. Remus kept track of the first three, knowing people would try and cheat and get to the front, saying they were first; but he left the rest be random since it would be too hard to remember them all.

**Lunch**

More rumors had spread all around the school and people were just dying to know Sakura. Plus there was the rumor that kept changing; the one where people were guessing what Sakura's fear would be. The whispers were so plentiful that it sounded as if people were talking, not just whispering.

On the way to lunch, Hermione and Sakura were talking in Japanese, though reverting to English now and then. "Dakara, anata had Muggle Studies while anata also studied Ancient Runes, causing anata to gain an interest in foreign things, leading anata to learn the Japanese language after learning of our magical history desu ne?" Sakura asked, glad she could speak in her native tongue. Translation Below

"Un," Hermione said, along with the language, she picked up common 'slang'. "Atashi wa," Hermione didn't get to finish, however, as the boys walking alongside them suddenly interrupted them.

"Can't you just use English?" they, Ron and Harry yelled at the two, surprising a group of students passing by. Both Sakura and Hermione were surprised, but Sakura's smile never left her face, and Hermione became angered.

"I'm sorry, did we bother you?" Sakura asked innocently, receiving silent shakes of no from the two, regretting yelling at her.

This amused Hermione some, '_Sakura's smile is innocent, kind, calm, and yet, deadly…_' "Wow, one second you're mad, but you melt into guilt after an innocent smile from Sakura? Interesting…" Hermione remarked while smirking at the boys as they looked up at her. Ron held anger in his eyes, as well as one her face. Harry had a deep red blush on his face, though his eyes said he was a bit angry.

Harry recovered first, and noticed Ron was about to yell back at Hermione, realizing Ron was about to say something bad, very bad. He stopped Ron before he could say anything. "Well, um, let's get on to lunch, we wouldn't want to be late now," Harry said hesitantly, dragging Ron towards the Great Hall.

Hermione checked her watch, 10:45. Luckily Lunch at Hogwarts was from ten to 11:15, the next class ending at 11:45. The next time Sakura would have to change would be before Potions.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, many people glared, looked over enviously, and stared at Sakura, Hermione, Harry, and Ron. It seemed even the Slytherins were envious of the little group, though some people weren't surprised that Sakura would hang out with the ever famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Though some wished that she had not heard of him since she was from a foreign land and was less likely to have heard of a boy from England, though he was considered the savior of **the Whole Entire Wizarding World**, not just _England, _they sighed, realizing the new transfer student was now another member of the Golden Boy's group of friends. But what they didn't know was that Sakura wasn't one of the group members entirely…

**Author's Note**

I bet you're all wondering what I meant by that… But whatever should I make Sakura's fear be? You can make guesses or suggestions; I may change my mind… Please review! I finally made it passed the number ten count on my reviews because of my dear friend Cosmic, here's a cookie to each of my reviewers! LoL… Now, little preview: Sakura, Harry, and Draco's fears! Noon comes and it's time for the transformation right before Snape's class, how will he handle an impassive, cold glaring, Sakura? Should've chosen an earlier time to have your seventh years, Severus, 'cause you're in for more than you can handle.

**Translations**

Gyou Freeze

Dakara So

Anata you

Desu ne makes the sentence a question

Un Yeah

Atashi wa I'm


End file.
